Fun times
by ExoticPhantom
Summary: Puck and a Cougar (Karofsky'e mom) having some strange strange fun.


"Noah, I think I need your help… unclogging my bathtub drain" Puck grinned and followed her cougar into her house. As puck moved through the cougars house he looked around. He wondered which room was the room he would be getting laid in. He walked into the gym and saw the cougar, lying on the benchpressing bench.

"Well hey Mrs. K. , let's have some fun." Puckerman walked over to Mrs. K and grabbed her bikini top and bottoms and ripped them off. He grinned. "That's more like it." She pulled puck down on top of her.

"So, what should we do first?"

" I think… we should start on this bench." Puck grabbed the cougar's waist he pushed her roughly down on the wide bench pressing bench and ripped off his own pants and briefs. "Perfect, now, I'm going to do some push ups to warm us up and you are going to stay still underneath me. Understand?" She nodded. Perfect. Puck put his arms above the cougars shoulders and spread his legs around the bench. At this point his 8 inch dick was out. He got ready to push down into her. 1...2...3… the cougar just grinned harder as puckerman pushed down into her. Then he pulled up.1 Pushed back down into her again. 2 she grinned and pulled him back down into her the instant he was out. 3, 4, 5, 10, 15, 30. When he was all done he just grinned and pulled her up while he was still inside of her. Perfect. He thought. "Now I'm thinking, where is your bathtub, Mrs. K?"

"Right down the hallway."

"Perfect." Puckerman held the cougar by her bare naked back and escorted her down the hallway to the bathroom. He opened the door and saw a master bathroom that was spotless. He wanted to fix that. So he walked her into the room and bolted the door. That way if anyone else got home, they would be okay. He set her down in the jacuzzi and stood over her. "Spread your legs." Puckerman said sternly. The cougar obliged. He sat down, one leg on each side of the cougars spread legs. He then plunged right into the cougars hole.

"Ughhhhh." The cougar let out a groan.

"Yeah you like that? I've got plenty more where that came from." He stared riding her like a cowboy rides his horse. "Up you get. On your hands and knees." She looked up at him. "NOW!" She rolled over into her hands and knees and he got ready to break her walls. He plunged into her ass and she practically screamed with pleasure.

"Oh Noah you're the best I've ever had!"

"What about your husband Mrs. K?"

"Oh him? He has a cock the size of a snail. And it's that slow to come out too." He pulled out. He picked her up and dragged her into the closet attached to the bathroom. It had towels and all sorts of cloth in it. He set her down next to a shelf.

"Stay here." Noah walked over to the towel rack and grabbed 4 different pieces of cloth. Those will work quite nicely, he though. He walked back over to the cougar and started tying her hands to the rack where clothes could be hung. She was on her knees now.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking at Noah questioningly.

"You'll see." He put his face under her freshly shaved pussy and poked his tongue around at her entrance. She gasped. He pulled down on her hips and started licking her out.

"OH NOAH! FUCK YESS! OH YESS FUCK ME RIGHT THERE! OH YESSSSSSSS!" He stopped and stood up "DON'T STOP PLEASE!"

" No. Now It's time for me to get some pleasure. You are going to suck my dick. And if you don't do it you will get a nice flogging with these here towels. Go." She hesitated. "I said GO!" He whipped her but with the towels. She leaned in and started sucking his dick. "YESSSSSSSS. OH YESSSSS PLEASE YASSSSSSSS" he took one of the rags and wrapped it around her neck as to pull her in farther. At this point his balls were in the back of her throat. He pulled back and forth, and in and out. Then he pulled out. Perfect. He untied her and tied her hands together so to have more fun. He walked her out of the closet and the master bathroom and into the ping pong room. There was a ping pong table in the middle of the room. He laid her down on top of it. He straddled her and said: "Now you're going to ride me." He laid down on the ping pong table and pulled her on top of him. She got ready and sat down on his dick and started riding him. She rocked back and forth and up and down and the whole time he had a smug grin on his face. To finish the night the best way he knew how he suddenly stood up while she was inside of her and started walking. He jumped of of the table and walked her to the couch. He sat her down on the couch and practically jumped on top of her. He untied her hands and started kissing her neck all the way up to her mouth and while they locked tongues he fucked her. He fucked her all night long and fucked her so hard that she was shaking. Finally he pulled out. "Well that was fulfilling. We should do it again some other time."

"Definitely."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

The end


End file.
